


silver lining

by 123_lu



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123_lu/pseuds/123_lu





	silver lining

森内贵宽的头撞到了门板，力道不轻，“咚”的一声，眼前一阵阵发黑，恶心感从胃的底部泛上来。  
很难受，呼吸都不顺畅，氧气卡在喉咙眼，可他管不了太多，一把抓住山下亨的衣领，探身交换了一个充满血腥味的吻。  
这并不是他们的本意，他们都很累，疲惫好像一种物质，可以在血管里流动，连指尖都觉得木讷迟钝。可他们还是在接吻，牙齿撕咬着对方的嘴唇，死死攥着手中的布料，衣领、袖子，随便什么，拉拉扯扯，四肢碰撞，怎么都不舒服，恨不得把对方揉碎了塞到自己身体里。  
他们不常做爱，更别提这种巡演期间激烈的性爱了。

今天的演出被迫终止了，一位omega粉丝发情了。应急措施很快生效，没有发生恶性事件，但场地已经不适合继续演出了。人群发出嗡嗡声，压抑得像雷雨前的空气，一些地方尤为焦躁。  
他们在台上看着人群退场，说着一些注意安全的话语。森内贵宽真的不记得他具体说了什么，镁光灯的照射很热，情绪多得溢出来，汗水顺着脊椎一路滑到腰，痒痒的。不知怎么哪里蒸腾出来了水汽，看也看不真切。  
“回去了。”山下亨靠过来，想要揽住他的肩。可是抬起的手臂僵在那里，他们的信息素强势地划出了一片领地，像是刺猬的刺，迫使他们离远一点，避免任何冲突的可能。  
还是被那位粉丝影响到了。  
山下亨收回手，又说了一声“回去了”，转身下台。  
森内贵宽就愣愣地看着对方的背影，很快就走到舞台边，一个转弯就看不到了。

“现在还能那么不专心？”山下亨舔弄着对方的耳垂，冰凉的耳环很快变热，整个耳朵都在发烫，他咬着软骨，从喉咙里含糊地问，“在想什么呢？”  
想你。  
森内贵宽真的在想他，他的吉他手占满了他全部的思绪，生理和心理都只能感受到他。抓着他头发的手从脑后滑到脖颈，磨蹭着那个腺体，很烫，其实整个皮肤都很烫，汗津津的，分不出是谁的汗水。  
他就这样磨蹭着，另一只手扶着对方胳膊，山下亨撑在他前方，把他困在自己和门板中间。交换着呼吸，四目相对，压抑那难以忽视的反胃感，压抑血液里的躁动与不安，空气好像都安静了，又开始无声地沸腾。

是怎么在一起的？他看着对方熟悉的眉眼想到。  
单纯的“待在一起”，是个跨过十年的超漫长事件了。在此之前他从没想过可以维持如此长一段稳定的关系，亲情、友情，归属感都只是偶尔自己骗自己谎言。这段关系，同属一个乐队的成员，主唱和他的吉他手，队员和他的队长，把梦想与责任捆绑起来，带着和所有成员的合拍、喜爱与敬佩跌跌撞撞地走了过来，不知不觉就走了好久。  
他们俩之间的合拍、喜爱与敬佩的变质其实有好久了，生病时的照拂、舞台上的亲吻、live过后的拥抱，那些眼神、那些肢体动作都不会骗人，在两位当事人察觉到之前的许久一些不可避免的行为就自说自话发生了，行为的使动者仿佛成为了被动者。这太超过了，因为他们之间的界限不止是朋友、同事这层关系，还有A和A之间用信息素划出来的界限，那可是宣誓主权的领地。  
但是，在他边上，只有在他边上，他会收住自己的敌意，收住自己张牙舞爪的上位者的意识，想近一点，再近一点，近到可以用手掌去试探对方的体温，近到可以拥抱，近到可以在观众前在对方脖子上落下一个吻，近到……近到可以嘴唇对上嘴唇，可以接吻。  
对，他们的恋人关系始于一个吻。

这无疑是难受的。比方说，他们现在就在接吻。交换着唾液，还有血液，发出的水声在布料的摩擦声中不值得一提。强忍着把对方掀开的冲动，平整的指甲狠狠地嵌在手臂的皮肉里，好像是想用揉碎他替代踢开他。自己也很疼，但是感官是混沌的，痛感存在但迟迟找不到方位，是被拉扯的头发还是被握住的腰？不知道，也许两者都是。那就不在意好了。山下亨也不在意手臂上的疼痛，他专心于这个吻，他的内心想占有他，通过接吻，“咔哒”连接到一起，可是身上的每一个细胞都在排斥，拳打脚踢，露出尖牙利齿。他必须专心，舌头在两人的口腔中缠绵，柔软得不可思议，像果冻一般，但是不能咬到，绝对、绝对不能伤到。他的主唱，在某种层面上来讲，是一件必须珍惜的乐器啊。

第一次接吻倒是没有那么疼。冬天，很干，空气里的水汽都不知道去了哪里。森内贵宽的嘴唇裂了，表皮就这样绽开，动一下就会疼，会流点血，然后结痂，再在某一次大笑中撕裂。他不怎么在意，但是不适感总让他下意识地去舔，根本好不了。  
有粉丝注意到了自拍里干裂的嘴唇，送了管润唇膏。粉丝的心意有收到，会好好放起来。就……放起来……  
意味着不会用。他当然知道什么是好的，只是习惯是一件非常难以养成的东西。  
“粉丝送你的唇膏？”山下亨在休息室里看到了，“所以你有唇膏啊……没见你涂过。”  
“嗯。不习惯呢。”森内贵宽放下水杯，又舔了舔唇。  
唇膏被打开，“啵”的一声，空气挤压的声音，在只有两个人的空间里很响，森内贵宽下意识看向发出声音的方向。他看到山下亨闻了闻膏体。这让他感到些许不自在，活动了一下肩关节，从沙发上站起来。  
“蜂蜜味的？”  
“嗯。”他想了想又加上一句，“我闻不太出来。”  
“也确实很淡。”  
对话应该到这里就结束了，在更早之前也有结束的节点。但是他们就是说一些类似无意义的话，一些大家都知道的事情，单纯地为了延长对话时间。  
山下亨走到森内贵宽跟前，近到他需要抬头看他的距离，保持着闻唇膏的动作：“这样就浓了。”  
一句“很香”被卡在喉咙眼里。可是就算是这样，气氛也很暧昧了。森内贵宽的信息素就是蜂蜜味的，不是甜腻的那种，很多时候都会觉得闻不出来，但是你绝对会知道他在那里的那种。  
喜欢对方的信息素在这个世界意味着什么是不言而喻的，可A喜欢另一A的信息素，绝无这一可能，生理结构把他们扯开来，他们被要求独当一面，他们不会被互相吸引，像是磁铁的同性，像他们这样，成为工作上的伙伴、生活中的好友已经是少见的了，喜欢对方的信息素？不可能的。那么只有一个答案了，他喜欢的是剥开信息素的森内贵宽，完整的灵魂个体，无数过去拼凑成的、现在站在他面前的森内贵宽。  
他们互相吸引的只能是灵魂，只能是他本质是谁，而不是任何外物。  
之间的界限早已模糊，很少去直接思考这个问题，但站在这个两人都生理上感到排斥的距离，不得不去思考了。  
想再进一步吗？  
他们就这样看着彼此，森内贵宽的眼睛很好看，大而有神，灯光下亮晶晶的，像星空、池塘，或者是随便什么俗套的比喻都无法与山下亨看到的东西相比。这双眼睛从相遇就没变过，这个视角从相遇就没变过。  
想再进一步吗？想。  
快要站不住了，两个人的信息素已经开始躁动，森内贵宽觉得自己必须找点话来打破现在暧昧的状态。  
“喜欢的话你用吧。”声音有点干，不知怎么就和干裂的嘴唇一样了。  
他说完就想咬舌自尽了，特别是看到对方身形一顿的时候，真的是一个不管在何种状态下都会显得异常尴尬的提议。  
“你真的不用吗？”  
“……真的不用。”  
然后就看到山下亨旋转出了膏体，开始涂了。膏体蹭过嘴唇，又弹回来。山下亨的嘴本来就很好看，唇瓣很薄，唇尾、唇峰，弧度都很迷人。涂了唇膏之后，有好看的反光，显得软软的。  
森内贵宽感到害怕，好像事情在往他不可控制的方向滑去，他想吻上去，这个念头从心底翻滚出来，不可忽视，搅得他胃都感到抽搐。  
他害怕，他不确定，可他还是决定要去做。这比他想象的要难，距离每拉近一厘米，都有更大的斥力推搡着他，他的心脏疯狂地跳动，耳膜充斥了血液流动的声音，他可以听到自己的心跳，太快了，太胡来了。他踮起脚，更近了，近到都看不清对方了，嗓子眼一瞬间收紧，脑内一片空白，像是有人在他脑内放了一个闪光弹。  
啊，亲到了。软软的、暖暖的，刚涂过唇膏稍许有点黏，和山下亨给人的整体感觉不一样的，山下亨的一部分。  
只是蜻蜓点水的一个吻，很快就退了回来，退回那个难受的距离，才后知后觉地意识到，对方没躲。这是一个突然袭击，但不是一个躲不过去的突然袭击，因为在森内贵宽到之前，已经有东西撞过去。  
却没撞开他。  
森内贵宽抬起头望着对方的眼睛：“我改主意了，涂一点。”  
看到那双死鱼眼弯了一个弧度：“太少了吧，再来一点。”  
他们是颤抖的、僵硬的、呼吸混乱的、心跳紊乱的、胃搅在一起的、交感神经兴奋的。  
他们是幸福的。

这个漫长的吻结束了，两人都喘着粗气，推搡着往房间的更深处走。一人退一人进，始终保持着面对面的姿势。鞋子、长裤，几声闷响都掉到地上。带倒了几袋粉丝礼物，又好像踩到了什么，森内贵宽也不在意，一直把对方逼到无路可退，肩胛骨“咚”的一声顶到墙上，两个人的位置颠倒了一下。  
“你流血了。”山下亨也没喊痛，越过扯着自己领子的人的肩膀看着他们的来路。  
森内贵宽回头，看到地上一些血迹，才意识到刚刚确实踩到了什么东西，左脚底一抽一抽的疼。  
猛地回头，鼻梁差点撞到对方的，再靠近一点，双手手掌拍到墙壁上，有点麻，额头顶着对方，十一厘米的身高差让他们的站姿形成一个弧度、一个别扭的拥抱。感觉要窒息了，从牙缝里挤出回应：“别婆婆妈妈的了。”  
他发誓他听到山下亨喉结上下的声音了。下一秒他就被环着大腿抱起来，随着一声惊呼被甩到墙上。两条腿下意识勾紧山下亨的腰，手臂环上对方的脖子，托着自己的手从大腿滑到后腰，从衣服下摆钻进去，所到之处都撩起一片燥热。

刚刚踩到的是碎玻璃，注射用抑制剂的针管摔在了地上，碎了。  
最近正巧是山下亨的易感期，下了舞台后渐渐觉得有些不对劲，太阳穴一突一突地跳。回到房间，从包的内袋里翻出抑制剂。一般是不用的，副作用会很大，头晕、恶心、疲惫，绝对会影响到之后的巡演的。  
他低头看着手中的针管，一只手抚摸自己的脖子，腺体越来越烫，手指尖却变得冰凉，感官都被放大，特别是嗅觉，本能让他去寻找……他拒绝这个想法。  
山下亨坐在床的边缘，尝试深呼吸，尝试去想点别的什么，粗重的呼吸和硬得发疼的下体告诉他靠自己是不行的。  
他烦躁地拆开包装，酒精棉球擦上手臂的……  
森内贵宽，森内贵宽在门外。  
他猛地抬头，死死地盯着门，仿佛这样就能看到门后。  
“toru様。”  
他听到一声低吼和玻璃破碎的声音，还有远一点的地方，靠到门上的声音，指关节轻敲门板，骨头隔着皮肉与金属碰撞。  
“toru様……”他甚至可以想象到小个子额头贴在门板上叫他名字的样子。  
森内贵宽的气味越来越浓了，从门缝里钻进来，闻起来是淡淡的香，却充满了侵略感，在各处试探，像吐着信子的蛇。一个入侵者。  
指节换成手掌，一下下地拍在门板上：“山下亨，开门！”  
山下亨不想开门，理智告诉他现在开门不会发生什么好事，肯定会伤到他，肯定会受伤，他不想这样。  
他想去告诉森内贵宽走开，拉开门，眼前的人像一只食肉动物，向上的视线很亮，很热切，很不耐烦，皱着眉头。开门的瞬间两个人都呼吸一滞，无言地望着对方，像玩试胆游戏一般，都不愿先移开视线。开始深呼吸，互相角力，用自己的信息素去入侵对方，让对方的信息素融入自己的四肢百骸。  
也不管走廊上的别人，把人扯进来，“砰”地摔上门。

一阵敲门声。门已经承受很多了，两个人都没想到它还会响。  
“toru様、taka様，没事吧？”一位工作人员问。  
森内贵宽怔怔地盯着门，在山下亨的耳边细细地喘。身体逐渐适应了一根手指，中指尖在口上慢慢地转：“不回答吗？”  
山下亨听到几声呜咽。  
“没……”第二根手指猛地插进来，声音转了个弯，“事……”  
森内贵宽张牙舞爪地拉开距离，狠狠地瞪对方，抬起手就准备敲人脑壳，结果山下亨没站稳两人一起晃了起来，他一个惊呼又像树袋熊一样贴上来。  
这个惊呼……怎么说呢？山下亨很喜欢恋人的声音，让他一听就觉得一定是他、必须是他的声音。森内贵宽的声音比较高，说话的时候，唱歌的时候，呻吟的时候，惊呼的时候，甚至带一点奶音，总让山下亨有种跨越道德和法律禁区的感觉。  
想到这儿，两根手指在肠道里找到前列腺那里，快感从尾椎沿着脊梁窜上去，如愿地逼出了更多的呻吟。埋在自己颈窝的脑袋动了动，一口咬在了山下亨的肩膀上，牙齿隔着布料陷到皮肉中，下了狠劲隔着衣服就很难留下牙印，但还是能想象出一圈红色的痕迹，像标记一样。  
山下亨吃痛，抱着对方的手却依旧稳的很。第三根手指就着他的动作伸进去，用了很多润滑，下面一片泥泞。  
他整个人都缩在山下亨怀里，内脏被攥紧了，快感又如同潮水一波一波袭来，自己可能在颤抖吧。眼眶不知道在什么时候红了，生理泪水在眼睛里打转，随着眼睑微微一动，就和汗水混在一起分不清了，黏糊糊的，顺着就流到了山下亨的背心上，那里也早湿透了。

泪腺算是比较发达吧，但是假如你有一双这么大的眼睛，为了保持眼球的湿润，泪腺也会比较发达的。  
这并不是一件重要的事情，或者说是一个值得去探讨的问题。可莫名其妙的，它就和其他一些关于身高、嗓音、信息素的味道等等东西被清算到一起，最后得出一个结论——森内贵宽不够A。  
扯淡。  
现在就没有人这么说了，尽管他一点儿也没变。没有人会否认现在舞台上的森内贵宽很……强势，敏捷、充满活力、充满力量，像是一个核反应堆发光发热散发能量，就算是比喻成太阳也不为过。可他还是那个泪腺发达的、一米六出头的、说话时嗓音软软的、蜂蜜味的森内贵宽。甚至有些时候会被粉丝尖叫着喊“可爱”，但不会被质疑不够A。  
这么说也许有些自大，可能自己已经足够优秀到别人可以忽视A这一生理特质，单纯去评价自己这个人了。  
那以前被评价就是一件可以接受的事情吗？那种恨铁不成钢的眼神、那种调笑的目光、那些窃窃私语。也许那些评价不是针对“不够A”这个问题，而是针对他本身，没能够按照他们期望的路走下去，从天而降像一颗陨石砸进去，而“不够A”就可以绕过一些真正想表达但不敢去表达的本质问题来蔑视他。  
那样可以吗？  
好像一直以来都是这样，他不是说对自己，而是好像看到过很多，那一直以来的事情就是对的吗？

森内贵宽摇头。  
“还不行吗？”  
他点头，又摇头：“进来。”  
然后就感受到一点一点被撑开，一点一点被填满。满满的异物感。森内贵宽像一只树袋熊紧紧地抱着山下亨，呼吸都在抖，一下下吹在耳后。山下亨觉得痒，喉咙里发出闷闷的笑，安抚地、色情地摸着他的后背。  
适应了一下就动了起来，肩胛骨和尾椎磨蹭着墙壁，环着对方腰的双腿随着动作在他身后摆动，脚跟敲着山下亨的大腿。两人贴合在一起，没留一丝缝隙，两层布料挤在当中，被汗水打湿。空气迅速升温，每一个分子都开始躁动。  
太安静了，空调没有声音，排气扇没有，电灯没有，房间也不靠街道。只有两个人的心跳和喘息，间或有细碎的呻吟。  
他觉得自己的感官都失了真，甚至让人有种错觉，世界上好像就他们两个人，除了彼此之外其他都是虚无，他在这样一片虚空中随着对方上下飘浮，失重、头重脚轻，氧气一点点被消耗完全，头晕目眩。  
或者是一望无垠的大海，有的是潮起潮落和轻敲在鼓膜上的白噪音。脚踩在沙子上，一步一步走到海里，水从脚踝开始往上漫，成为了落水的人，将要溺水，咸腥的液体漫过口鼻、漫过耳朵、漫过眼睛，无法呼吸、听不真切、目光失去了焦距，而怀抱中的对方就是木板，就是唯一的希望。  
不能呼吸了。  
求生欲让意识猛然回笼，灵魂敲裂了脑壳进去。深吸一口气，空气中混杂着对方信息素的味道，吸气声也伴随了哑在喉咙里的尖叫。胸口剧烈起伏，胸膛生疼，就好像是被心脏击打得。  
两个人磨蹭、舔咬，呼吸打在对方汗津津的脖颈上，忽冷忽热，顺着弧度，不约而同地舔上了对方的腺体。  
都顿住了。

山下亨曾经咬过森内贵宽的腺体，牙齿尖利处戳进皮肤，见肉见血，把信息素注入到对方血液里，完成一个……标记。  
这本来不应该发生。Alpha不能被标记，单纯的生理上没这个功能。对于森内贵宽来说，很难去谈感受，大脑一瞬间空白，天旋地转，对于之后发生的事情便毫无印象了。  
不过山下亨有。怀中的人突然收紧了，字面意义上的，不管是内部还是外部，一瞬间无法发出声音，兴奋达到了极点，下意识地舔舐刚刚留下的伤口，满嘴的血腥味让人兴奋，而对方的血液又让自己不适。  
怀中的人开始剧烈挣扎，但是这个动作挣不开，好像他们最开始就是为了这点尝试这个姿势的。手抵到镜子上，镜子上已经布满了雾气和体液，用力，掌根在镜面上滑，发出刺耳的声音。而森内贵宽绵长的呻吟盖过了噪音，像是极端痛苦又极端愉悦，无意识地通过这一方法表达自己的感受。  
两个人就这样相连着倒在了地毯上。背部摩擦到粗糙的地毯，让山下亨突然回神，不太愿意相信自己刚刚做了什么，怔怔地望着自己留下的牙印。怀里的人滚烫，难受地扭动，很快汗水变得冰凉。  
把人抱到浴室清理，在对方耳边询问身体状况，森内贵宽迷迷糊糊地表示了无碍。  
结果第二天开始发烧，跑去了医院，又回来躺了一个礼拜。唯一值得庆幸的是，结束了最后一场巡演，没影响到工作。  
说来也尴尬，最后队友和一小部分工作伙伴是通过森内贵宽混乱的身体状况了解到他们两个的关系的。

森内贵宽感到鼻子发酸。  
为什么结果是这样？以这种方式来让无法避免的人知情。他也想光明正大地牵起对方的手，不会被彼此抗拒，不会被他人排挤。但不是所有事物自己都能够掌控。此时此刻，对于这件事，在这场性爱中，复杂激烈的情绪，愤怒、无奈、厌恶、绝望，最后统一成委屈。  
紧接着他就听到对方在耳边这样说：“要咬也没关系……”  
“……你傻逼吗？”  
几个简单的音节都喷在山下亨的腺体上，他为这种刺激与侵犯开始发抖，怀中以他为支点的森内贵宽一起跟着晃，像大海上漂浮的孤舟，不是船和船员，是船体和桅杆。  
他从来没有为这件事责怪山下亨的意思，即使是奋力工作的免疫系统让他感受到强烈的不适。  
当时他也想标记山下亨，姿势够不着罢了。也就是说，完全能理解这一行为的发生。可错不在他们不代表没有问题，他愤怒于被本能驱使，像是低等动物一样被繁衍的欲望裹挟，是对自己无能的控诉。  
而他们在海上孤立无援地摇晃。  
森内贵宽决定打破这种局面。腿从对方腰间沿着大腿放下滑，敏感的肌肤互相磨蹭，双脚终于踏上坚实的地面，又为脚底的伤畏缩。两人都皱起了眉，总是下意识地同时做出类似的动作。森内贵宽也觉得好笑，嘴角咧开一个弧度，一个和他时毫无区别的孩子气的笑容，抬手抚平山下亨的眉头。  
他指尖有些凉，像是针尖触到了水面。  
山下亨握住那只手，带着他从眉心掠过鼻梁，放到嘴唇上轻轻地舔。  
有点痒，他嬉笑着回握，五指扣住五指，就着这个姿势把对方往床上拉。他是他的维吉尔，为他引路。森内贵宽一个小跳步跳过刚刚被打翻的礼物。膝窝抵到床沿，余光瞟到一个白色信封。  
他记得是那位Omega粉丝送的，夹在其他送的一些礼物里。

开场前有见到，对话很普通，表达了对于他们的喜爱和感谢。只是感激似乎有些深重，重到让人感到有些消受不起。结合刚刚发生的事情，倒是可以猜出来七七八八。  
对于他，心里还是有那么一点点小羡慕的。  
如果说自己没想象过自己是Omega都是骗人的。如果不是现在这个性别，森内贵宽和山下亨的相处会简单很多吧。两个人靠太近不会剑拔弩张，不需要时时刻刻在意、担心自己会不会影响到对方。日常会更加……日常，带着棉质居家服的柔软，抱着吉他缩在对方怀里也不会紧张。同样，性爱也会更加温柔惬意，不像灼烧喉咙的烈酒，带着淡淡的醇香让人迷醉。  
但是若是认真地思考，从最最开始来假设，如果自己是Omega，根本不会遇到山下亨。  
这样，也好吧。

还真有豪饮烈酒过后的宿醉感，头痛欲裂，喉咙口有异物压迫呼吸道和食管，眼球感觉在自顾自向前走，再走就要撞到山下亨了。伸手抓住山下亨的肩膀，腰一扭把人摔到了床上。棉被里的空气被挤压变形，弹簧床垫发出“吱呀”的响声，一切尚未落定，森内贵宽就跳上床骑到对方腰上。  
缓慢地顶胯，腰身起伏。天早黑了，窗帘留了一个缝，月光洒到地上，往上爬，划了两个锋利的直角，然后柔软地越过白色的被子，照在上衣下露出的一小节脊椎上，凹出一个很美的弧度。  
迟钝的感官渐渐退去，疼痛变得清晰、锐利，甚至转化成了催情剂。任何触碰都让人感到难耐，外套不知什么时候半褪下来，粗糙的布料磨蹭着手臂，手掌和膝盖抵着被子。一双手从膝窝开始，沿着后面一寸寸往上移，然后往里转，也不用力，用带着茧的指尖在大腿内侧轻轻地画圈，像羽毛一样撩动。  
森内贵宽撑不住了，双臂剧烈颤抖，带着床都在晃动，汗水、泪水、唾液顺着脸颊往下流。什么也不去想了，跟着对方的引导，一点一点地把他的性器吃进去。  
又是一个翻转，一眨眼，泪水从眼角滑到鬓角，模糊的人影变得清晰，那张帅得让人火大的脸占据了几乎全部视野，只看得到一点点天花板。他抬头索吻，一点天花板也看不到了。  
就这样拥抱着动作，外套的下摆、领口的拉链，被子、床，还有其他延伸出去的所有东西，都不见了。可脑海里还是满满当当的。脚趾蜷缩起来，脚背上一根根骨头像绷紧的琴弦。  
十指紧扣，两块拼图契合到一起。感官都过载，快乐和痛苦从心底翻滚上来，月光、黑暗，床摇晃的声音，两人的喘息。就这样，一点一点，攀上最高峰。

森内贵宽靠在床头，看着对方低头抖动的头毛。酒精碰到伤口还是疼，下意识往回收，被抓住脚踝不让动。  
也许是让对方受伤太多了，两个人都会一点包扎技能。包扎好了，热水也放得差不多，被揉了一把头，捞了枕头就砸。打打闹闹地往浴室单脚跳过去。到了门口，又折返回来，弯腰抽出那封信。  
水汽氤氲，两个人面对面坐在浴缸里。开着排气扇，除了它只有偶尔动一下发出的水声。森内贵宽受伤的脚搁在浴缸的边缘上，山下亨有时撩点热水暖暖它。  
两个人都没说话，也许还在高潮后的失神中尚未恢复。森内贵宽开始读那封信，很直白，讲了他自己的故事，讲了他自己的抗争，讲了……讲了他在他们的歌里看到的，一句句歌词中，一个个音符中，接受到的。  
山下亨从他手中抽走信，从头读了起来。眼睛扫过最后一行，手略略向下移，越过纸张看着森内贵宽。  
“我想……”  
“会有一天的。”  
森内贵宽在寻找语言能准确描述他心中所想，山下亨抢着回答了他。他想要的、他寻找的、他渴求的……  
会有一天吗？  
会有一天的。  
山下亨好像有点烦恼的样子。他可能不知道该怎样处理这封信了，周围都是湿的，团成团扔远也绝对不是一个好的解决方案。森内贵宽擦干手，抽过信，折成纸飞机，扭身，对着机头轻轻哈气，它稳稳当当地降落到外面的地毯上。他转回身，水从浴缸边缘漫出些许，打落到瓷砖上。  
他把自己埋回水中，更多的水溢了出来，只留眼睛冲对方疲惫地笑。山下亨眉眼也很倦怠，也在对他微笑。  
end


End file.
